The invention relates to an electronic component and a semiconductor wafer and a method for producing the same. In particular, the invention relates to a semiconductor wafer which can be separated into individual electronic components.
The size of semiconductor chips is continually increasing despite the circuit packages that are becoming denser per semiconductor chip, so that electronic components of semiconductor chip size have been provided in the meantime. Access to the integrated circuits of the semiconductor chip via external contacts remains a problem, however.
The document DE 101 20 408 A1 discloses arranging external contacts on a top side and on a rear side of the semiconductor chip, which are connected to one another via conductor tracks in the edge region of the semiconductor chip. One disadvantage of this solution is a limited flexibility when fitting such an electronic component with external contacts on the top side and the rear side onto a superordinate circuit carrier. The possibilities for using such an electronic component of semiconductor chip size are consequently limited.
A useful addition to the art would be to increase the use variants of electronic components of semiconductor chip size and to provide semiconductor wafers from which such electronic components can be separated.